Free at Last
by Disney'sBelle
Summary: Suddenly she heard a clatter at the window. She opened the window and looked down. 'What are you doing here" She asked urgently.READ TO FIND OUT WHAT IT"S ABOUT!BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS! "Big River"
1. Free at last

DISCLAIMER - I don't own themusical Big River. (musical version of Mark Twain 'Huckleberry Finn) and the books by Mark Twain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mary Jane looked out the window outside her home in Arkansas. It was a**

**miserable rainy night.**

_Did the morning come too early_

_Was the night not long enough_

**It had been a little over a week since Huck Finn, the boy with the con men, left. She hadn't felt the same since he had gone. She had been crying ever since.**

_Does a tear of hesitation  
Fall on everything you touch_

**Sure she found her real Uncles. Sure the maid, Alice and her daughter, were reunited. They weren't being sold and separated from each other like they were going to. Her sister,Joanna, told her to for get about him. But she couldn't. She had been feeling empty, lost, lonely, and confused since he left. Mary Jane knew what this was. It was true love she felt.**

_Well, it might just be a lesson__  
For the hasty heart to know_

_Maybe leavin's not the only way to go_

**Suddenly she heard a clatter at the window. She opened the window and looked down. There was Huck Finn. He was soaked to the bone.**

"Huck! What are you doing here??" **She whispered urgently to him.**

"I had to say good bye before I left." **Huck replied.**

"Why? Where are you going??" **She asked with a feeling of dread.**

"My pap died so I'm an orphan and can go on my own now. I'm goin to the west." **Huck answered her.**

"Can I come with you?" **She asked.**

**With a sad smile he looked up at her and said** "No. it wouldn't be right. We're too different."

"What do you mean?"

"We're worlds apart. You'll understand some day."

"No! No! No!" **Yelled Mary Jane with tears in her eyes**. 'I want to be with you! I'll leave and come with you!"

"I want to be with you too but your family would disown you"

"I don't care! All that matters to me is to be with the one I love."

**Mary Jane looked at Huck and she knew that he knew that she was right.**

"Wait right here and I'll get some of my stuff." **She said to him.**

**Mary Jane quickly took some of her stuff that was meaningful to her and got some clothes. Before she threw the box of stuff to Huck She quickly left a note to her best friend and sister, telling her where she is and not to tell anyone. With a sigh she left the letter in the special place where she and Joanna leave notes to each other. Finally she went back to the window and told him to catch the box. Then she went back, got into a dress that she was going to give to the poor at church. She got out of the window and began climbing down with a sense of adventure.**

**When she finally got down, she just ran into Huck's arms and kissed him. She took him by surprise but he kissed her back. They stopped, looked at each other and hurried to the river where the raft was with adventure, hope, and love.**

_Then I'd be free at last, free at last  
Great God Almighty I'd be free at last_

_To let my feelings lie where harm can not come by  
And hurt this always hurtin' heart  
That needs to rest awhile  
I wish by golly I could spread my wings and fly  
And taste the sweetest taste of freedom for my soul_

_Then I'd be free at last, free at last  
Great God Almighty I'd be free at last  
I'd be free at last, free at last  
Great God Almighty I'd be free at last_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AUTHOR"S NOTE - This is based on the broadway musical and being performed by Deaf West Theatre right now. (Go see it!) This is to take place after the endof themusical. I really wished that Huck and Mary Jane got to stay together but they weren't.


	2. Forgot about this

Disclaimer – I don't own the musical Big River..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I forgot this in the first chapter.

lyrics -_ lyrics_

actions- **actions**

speaking - speaking


End file.
